1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction machine and self-attaching and-detaching method thereof capable of coping with various applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The construction machine has various specifications. There are illustrated types of machines requiring and not requiring a self-attachment and detachment of a counterweight (hereinafter sometimes referred to as CW), and types of machines requiring and not requiring addition of an outrigger to the rear part of a rotating frame. However, there has not been realized a construction machine such as a wheeled crane having a rotating frame that can be applied to various applications and a plurality of types of machines.
On the other hand, there have been proposed various construction machines provided with a self-assembly and disassembly device including a self-attaching and-detaching device for a CW. However, there has been posed a problem in that for example, at the time of attachment or detachment of a CW, it takes time or costs much labor in positioning thereof, resulting in the poor work efficiency.